


Cheap Shots, Low Blows, Will You Ever Let It Go?

by missjo



Series: It's Been Ten Years Since I've Been Seeing Your Face Round Here [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotionally Stunted Assholes, High School Reunion, M/M, Sharing a Bed, background laurette, never met her, what is self awareness and healthy communication?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: Alex never wanted to go to his high school reunion but John swayed him. Now Alex is convinced this trip is cursed. His flight was late, traffic was bad, the weather was unseasonably cold... and he has to share a room with Thomas Jefferson?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I've finally fallen down the Jamilton rabbit hole. This is my first time writing them and I sincerely hope I did them justice. Much thanks to [MenaceAnon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaceAnon/pseuds/MenaceAnon) and [Ninyaaaaaaah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah) for your continued enthusiasm for this silly little fic!
> 
> Smut won't show up for awhile but I thought I'd rate the full work from the start.

Alexander Hamilton hated John Laurens. Long ago, Alex had sworn off ever attending his high school reunion but then John had betrayed him and convinced him to show up so he could meet the new love of John’s life; the man he’d fallen in love with while working abroad in France. It distantly occurred to Alex that maybe, just maybe, showing up to an event he’d always hated the very idea of just to meet his ex boyfriend’s fiance was pathetic. He firmly ignored the notion and instead focused on all the ways this trip was already cursed.

Alex’s flight had been delayed. There’d been horrendous traffic on the beltway. It was also unseasonably cold and Alex was underdressed. To make this stupid trip even worse Alex had ended up behind  _ Thomas Jefferson _ in the hotel lobby. Of all the memories of high school he could’ve been forced to relive that evening, this was the first one he got.

Jefferson was still tall, ridiculously good looking, and stupidly overdressed for the occasion. Alex sneered and sent a text off to John with a snap of the back of Jefferson’s stupid head and a dozen middle finger emojis.

Jefferson sauntered up to the desk. Alex distracted himself by composing a string of witty tweets outlining his horrible trip until he heard something that caught his attention.

“I’m terribly sorry, sir, but it looks as if we double booked your room.”

Alex perked up and looked up from his phone, content to watch Jefferson’s day become worse than his own.

“... I’m sorry, what?” Jefferson asked haughtily. He leaned heavily on the desk.

The woman on the other side of the desk shrunk under his no doubt piercing gaze. “Sir. It looks like there was a booking error. You’re booked in this room with a Mr… Alexander Hamilton,” she replied in an impressively firm tone.

Alex’s heart stopped then started up again at racing speed. He hurried forward and crowded his way to the desk. “I’m Mr. Hamilton.”

Jefferson sniffed and looked down his perfectly shaped nose at him. “Of course you’re here,” he drawled disdainfully.

“I overheard you saying you had double booked  _ my  _ room,” Alex continued, ignoring Jefferson entirely.

The woman looked between the two of them in confusion. “Well, yes.”

Jefferson sighed and rolled his eyes. “Are there any other rooms available outside of the reunion block?” he asked in the most condescending tone possible. Alex grit his teeth.

There was some hopeful clicking. “No, sir; there’s a convention at the hotel this weekend as well. We’re fully booked.”

Jefferson checked his ridiculously expensive designer watch. “Well, Hamilton, I was here first,” he drawled. “I would have this helpful lady refund your room. Surely you can figure something out. Maybe stay with one of your little friends who still lives in the area, hm?”

Alex gaped at him in disbelief.

“Good man,” Jefferson said, his smile all sharp teeth. He patted his shoulder.

Alex bristled from his head to his feet. Jefferson flashed his fancy black card and got a set of room keys for his trouble. He was already strutting away with his suit bag in hand when Alex found it in himself to react.

“You  _ will  _ refund me the room,” he spluttered at the woman before grabbing his duffle bag and running after Jefferson. It was difficult to catch up to him on his shorter legs but he managed to reach him just as the elevator doors opened. “Just  _ what _ are you playing at?”

Jefferson shrugged. “I’m going to my room,” he replied dryly and stepped into the elevator. “Not sure why you’re following me.”

Alex bullied himself through the doors before they shut. He found himself pressed torso to torso with Jefferson. He held his breath to block out the scent of his aftershave and focused on maintaining his glare.

“ _ Your _ room,” he spit out.

“Yes. I was here first. I paid for it. My room,” he replied, sounding bored. He didn’t even look at Alex; he watched the numbers tick up to the appropriate floor instead. “I’m sure there are other hotels you can stay in if no one has room to put you up.”

Alex grit his teeth. He already knew there were no other affordable hotels within walking distance of this one. The only reason he’d been able to afford this room was the block discount but there was no way he was giving Jefferson the pleasure of that information.

“I’m already late. Besides, it’s  _ my  _ room too,” Alex countered.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Jefferson easily pushed Alex aside to make his way down the corridor. Alex collected himself and hurried after him with determination. He didn’t notice Jefferson stopping in front of the correct door and stumbled into his back with a grunt.

Jefferson seemed unflustered. He slid his keycard neatly into the slot and opened the door.

“Well, since I can’t think of any reason we’ll be seeing each other later -- have a good evening, Hamilton,” he said in his bored tone and moved to shut the door.

Alex slammed his foot in the doorway, stopping it just before it shut. “I don’t think so, asshole!” he exclaimed indignantly. “I’ll share with you if I have to!”

There was a scuffle and a flurry of hands before Alex somehow managed to get the upper hand and bulldoze his way into the room. The door clicked behind him triumphantly. Alex had to take a moment to lean on it and catch his breath.

“You said you wanted to  _ share _ , Hamilton?” Jefferson asked in a tone that made Alex’s fight or flight instincts activate. “You sure about that?”

Alex turned to see the inside of the room. He froze.

There was a closet, a television, a small set of drawers that doubled as a desk, a small table… and a single double bed.

Alex tensed. He squared his shoulders. “One of us can take the couch,” he suggested stiffly. Jefferson snorted. Alex desperately looked around the room but there was no couch, no loveseat. Even the chair at the desk was too small to reasonably curl up in. “We could get a cot?”

Jefferson shook his head. “Do what you want. I’m getting ready.”

Alex watched in disbelief as he picked up his small overnight bag and made his way to the bathroom. By the time he emerged shirtless with his beard freshly trimmed Alex had discovered that the hotel was also out of cots. He stood uselessly in the middle of the room and tried not to stare at Jefferson’s broad, toned chest.

Of course Jefferson was still more fit than anyone had a right to be. Alex crossed his arms over his chest. “They’re out of cots.”

“Fine. Just don’t take the side by the window,” Jefferson relented. He unzipped his suit bag. “And get ready. I hope you’re not showing up in  _ that _ , at least.”

Alex flinched when Jefferson casually dropped his fitted jeans, revealing expensive silky boxer briefs and long, muscular legs. Looking at Jefferson made him feel old and frumpy in his ill fitting travel sweats and hoodie. He grabbed his duffel and hurried into the bathroom to change.

He hopped into his nicest pair of jeans and tugged on his slightly wrinkled button down angrily. It wasn’t fair that Jefferson could just show up ten years later looking as fit and attractive as he’d looked in high school. Alex huffed and brushed his hair back into a neat ponytail. 

“Hamilton! How much longer are you going to be?”

Alex jumped at the sound of Jefferson’s voice barking through the door. He took a quick glance at his beard and figured it was neat enough. He straightened his posture and opened the door.

“You waited for me?” he asked incredulously.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “You don’t have a room key.”

“Oh. Right,” Alex replied dumbly.

Jefferson had gone without a tie and left the top few buttons on his shirt undone, exposing smooth brown skin. The stylized dishevelment only highlighted the perfectly tailored lines of his designer suit. Alex tried not to gape at the sight of him. He could tell by the smug tilt of Jefferson’s stupidly full lips that he didn’t entirely manage it.

“Here. Don’t get back too late,” Jefferson said and handed one of the keycards to Alex. “Enjoy the party, Hamilton.”

All Alex could do was stare at his back as he exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Try as he might, Alex couldn’t manage to hate John’s fiance. Lafayette was polite, and handsome, and charming. He was all lean lines and warm brown skin with thickly lashed eyes that Alex was pretty sure  _ sparkled _ . Alex could almost fall in love with him himself. John was softer around him, sweeter. He smiled more; smiled until his eyes crinkled. The sight made Alex’s chest ache.

Alex sipped liberally from his glass of wine and watched old classmates catching up with one another while Lafayette and John took turns telling him the story of how they’d met. They kept laughing at the same time and finishing each other’s sentences. It was so nauseating that Alex found himself only half paying attention to what they were saying. 

John’s voice faded away when Alex’s gaze caught on Jefferson skulking in the corner with Madison and Burr.

“Alex?” John’s voice finally broke through at a volume that made it clear it wasn’t the first time he’d said it. Alex snapped his attention away from Jefferson and back to John’s impatient face. “And what about you? How’s your love life going? Weren’t you seeing someone? Eliza… something?”

Alex frowned and downed the rest of his glass. “No, I messed that up over a year ago,” he replied. He whisked a fresh glass off a passing tray.

John winced. Lafayette offered his megawatt smile. “Well -- how do you say -- there are plenty of fishes in the sea,” he told him brightly. “Perhaps you will reconnect with an old flame tonight, hm?”

Alex choked on his wine. “I’m afraid the only old flame here tonight is your fiance,” he joked awkwardly.

John’s cheeks were flushed but Lafayette only laughed prettily. The sound reminded Alex of a bell. “Oh, then perhaps an unrequited flame then,” he continued easily with a graceful flick of his hand. “Cur non? After all, isn’t that part of the fun at these reunions?”

“And here I thought the fun was seeing how you size up alongside your fellow classmates to see how well you’ve succeeded or failed in the past ten years,” Alex said dryly. “So far I think I’m averaging somewhere in the middle.”

John rolled his eyes. “Life isn’t a competition, Alex,” he chided him affectionately.

Alex scoffed. “Says the boy with the trust fund, the dream job,  _ and _ the gorgeous fiance,” he grumbled into his wine glass.

“You’re doing very well,” John reassured him. “You have that regular political column, right? And the freelance work. I doubt anyone here would call you a failure. Especially compared to people like poor Seabury over there -- who has no hair, no career,  _ and _ no love life.”

Alex snorted and glanced over at him. “Well I’ve always been outta Seab’s league. Poor guy.”

Thinking of who would definitely call Alex a failure just because he could made him seek out Jefferson again. He looked back over at the corner he’d been standing in but he wasn’t there. His absence made Alex’s stomach swoop unpleasantly.

“Is that a woman on Burr’s arm?” John asked, following Alex’s gaze. “Will wonders never cease?  _ And _ she’s pretty.”

Lafayette cocked his head. “Who is Burr?”

John grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, babe. Burr was Alex’s great high school rival. They competed for  _ everything _ . Including student body president, which Burr unfortunately won,” he explained. “I had to console Alex for  _ weeks _ after that loss.”

“No. Jefferson was my rival,” Alex argued..

John snickered. “No, no, Jefferson was the straight jock asshole that you hated admitting you were attracted to. There’s a difference.”

Alex stared at him in disbelief. “I was  _ not _ attracted to Jefferson!”

Lafayette looked between them, perfect brows furrowed. “Jefferson? Not Thomas Jefferson?”

It was John’s turn to choke on his drink. He looked at his fiance with wide eyes. “Um. Yes. How in the hell do you know  _ Thomas Jefferson _ of all people?”

“Oh, we met when he was studying abroad in France. We have stayed in touch over the years; I help him maintain his French,” Lafayette replied with a shrug and glanced around them. “I had no idea he went to your high school. Is he here tonight? We should say hello.”

John snickered again. “Alex would  _ love _ that.”

Alex rolled his eyes. As his luck would have it, Jefferson chose that moment to walk by them on his way back to hide in his corner with Madison and Burr. Alex watched in horror as Lafayette pulled him aside and kissed him on both cheeks with enthusiasm. 

It felt surreal to see Jefferson smiling warmly and talking in a rapid mix of French and English. Alex watched him shake John’s hand in congratulations, all the long years of riling each other up in high school seemingly forgotten. He made quick work of his wine while Jefferson continued to ignore him completely in favor of patting Lafayette on the back and murmuring some inside joke that had them both in stitches.

The tray of drinks went by again and Alex swapped his glass for a full one, even though the room was starting to feel fuzzy at the edges. It still wasn’t enough to dull the odd swoop in his gut when Jefferson suddenly leaned into him. He was close enough that Alex could smell his expensive cologne.

“I’m going back to the room soon,” he murmured, his voice low and intimate in Alex’s ear. “Don’t be too late and wake me up.”

Jefferson pulled away almost as quickly as he’d leaned in, leaving Alex feeling off kilter. Alex watched Jefferson saunter back over to his clique. John watched them both with a furrowed brow.

“Alex, what the hell was that?” he asked, expression tentatively gleeful.

Alex shrugged awkwardly. “Nothing.”

“Nope. I heard somethin’ about a room,” John insisted, unable to keep himself from pushing as always. Alex felt a strong urge to punch him in the mouth.

Instead, he sighed. “It’s not what you think. The hotel double booked us. It was easier to just share the room for one night,” he countered, the excuse sounding weak even to his own ears. He thought it best not to tell John that there was only one bed

“You and Jefferson are sharing a room?” John asked with a cheshire grin. “Oh. My. God.”

“Nothing is going to happen!” Alex exclaimed helplessly.

John cackled in delight “Nothing? Y’all are either gonna kill each other or  _ finally _ hook up. Either way, I want details in the morning,” he replied in a sing-song voice. “Over mimosas, of course.”

Alex groaned and downed the last half of his glass in one desperate gulp. “ _ Nothing _ is going to happen between me and Mr. Straight Jock,” he insisted. “As if I’d put my hands anywhere near him anyway. Disgusting.”

John cocked an eyebrow. “You cannot honestly tell me you still think Jefferson is straight. Did you  _ see _ the cut of his suit?”

Lafayette snickered but supplied nothing when both John and Alex looked at him.

“It doesn’t matter anyway because I wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot pole,” Alex retorted. He slammed his glass down on a passing tray, his blood hot under his skin. John snickered. “Fuck you, John. I’m going back to the room.  _ Alone _ . To  _ sleep _ .”

Alex turned to stalk away and then paused. “It was very nice to meet you, Lafayette,” he said stiffly and gave an awkward little bow.

Then he hurried out of the room, John’s laughter following him all the way to the elevators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need comments like a need air! :) You can always find me on [Tumblr](http://msjosephinemarch.tumblr.com) too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was in NYC seeing Anthony Ramos at his Freedom EP show but I'm back now with the next installment of this fic. :) I hope it was worth the wait!

Alex stalked the entire way back to the room. He immediately jumped in the shower, desperate to try and wash away the itchy feeling under his skin. He scrubbed under the hot spray until his skin was red and raw. When he stepped out he felt a little more collected.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to the bedroom. He stepped out at the same time Jefferson was closing the door to the room behind him.

Everything froze. 

Jefferson stared at him with wide eyes, his fingers still resting on the door knob. Alex tensed in response and crossed his arms over his chest to try and feel less horrendously exposed. 

“I didn’t see you leave,” Jefferson said stiffly. He finally moved to rummage in his overnight bag. “I hope you didn’t use all the hot water.”

He breezed past Alex into the bathroom. The itching sensation returned. Alex swallowed and made himself take a deep breath. He ignored the feeling and went through the motions of getting ready for bed with purpose. The last thing he wanted was to not be safely tucked into bed before Jefferson emerged. 

Alex slipped back into his ratty sweatpants and a soft tee before getting under the covers. He pulled up a book on his phone while he waited for Jefferson to finish in the bathroom. The words couldn’t seem to stick in his brain and he found himself reading the same two paragraphs over and over again. He grunted in frustration and shifted against the pillows, unable to get comfortable. 

Jefferson entered the room in nothing but a pair of silky looking boxer briefs. A trail of steam haloed his long, toned body as he scrunched his curls delicately with his towel. He peered at Alex.

“How was your night?” he asked.

Jefferson grabbed his glasses out of his bag and perched them on his nose. They softened him in a way that made Alex’s stomach squirm. He forced himself to look at his phone instead.

“Why do you care?” Alex snapped.

Jefferson huffed. “I thought since we were sharing a bed we could at least be civil,” he replied with a disapproving sniff. “And you did come all the way here just to meet your high school sweetheart’s fiance. Which is pathetic, in case you were wondering.”

Alex bristled. “Don’t assume you have any fucking clue why I’m here, you asshole.”

“If you don’t want people to assume, maybe you shouldn’t put it all over your Twitter account then,” he replied, sounding almost bored. He continued to scrunch his stupid curls.

The thought that Jefferson not only knew about his Twitter account but apparently  _ followed _ it made Alex’s heart thump off beat in his chest. He bared his teeth.

“And where’s  _ your _ high school sweetheart? I figured you and Martha would be married now. Yanno, have two kids, a dog, and a white picket fence,” he sneered. 

“Well, being a gay man complicated things,” Jefferson replied simply. 

Alex gaped at him. Jefferson finally dropped his towel on the floor lazily. He was unable to stop his gaze from trailing down Jefferson’s well sculpted body. His eyes focused on a droplet of water trailing from his collarbone down his lightly haired chest, on how low his boxer briefs clung to his hips and how they cupped his ass perfectly. It was impossible not to look at him now.

“You?” he attempted to scoff but it came out strangled. “How did that come about?”

Jefferson shrugged, looking surprisingly vulnerable, but his eyes were sharp. “What do you think? Don’t be obtuse.”

“Sorry,” Alex replied weakly. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Martha took it surprisingly well. She supported me when I told my parents. She held my hand through the unsurprising fallout from that.” He sighed, his gaze looking off at something far away. “She’s married now. Happy. Happier than I would’ve made her anyway.”

Alex remembered Jefferson’s strict parents. He’d known in an abstract way all of the pressure they had kept him under throughout high school. He frowned through the pang in his chest at the thought of what their reaction to having a gay son might have been.

“And you?” he asked before he could think better about it, his voice soft.

Jefferson’s eyes focused on Alex again. He closed off his posture, shoulders stiffening. His expression tightened and all of his vulnerability was forgotten. “Why do you care?”

The abrupt change left Alex feeling off kilter, He huffed and plugged in his phone to charge for something to do with his hands. “I don’t,” he lied. “It’s just you’re, y’know, rich and handsome. I figured you’d at least have some pretty boy calling you sugar daddy by now.”

“What makes you think I’d want that?” Jefferson replied, disgust dripping from each word. He crossed his arms over his chest, head cocked to the side. 

Alex shrugged. “Boyfriend then?”

“Nope,” Jefferson replied, his mouth popping on the p. “You?”

Alex frowned. “You’ll find I’m really good at screwing everything up in that department.”

Jefferson smirked and took a few languid steps closer to the bed. “You don’t say,” he drawled. He pulled the blankets back. “Move over. I don’t need you pressing up against me while I’m trying to sleep.”

There was plenty of space between himself and where Jefferson was meant to be sleeping but the thought of Jefferson’s long, beautiful body laying so close to his own made Alex’s stomach squirm unpleasantly. He huffed and shifted as far to the edge of the bed as he could manage without falling off 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Alex grumbled. 

He watched Jefferson stretch out and settle his body into the mattress; watched his muscles relax as he turned on his side with his broad back to Alex. Alex couldn’t stop himself from admiring the smooth, dark skin pulled taut over his shoulders and the way his tight curls brushed against the long nape of his neck. He swallowed.

Jefferson set his glasses on the bedside table and stretched an arm out long to turn off the light. The room fell into darkness. The resulting silence stretched out long and tense between them. He could hear the sheets sliding over Jefferson’s skin as he shifted. He could hear him breathing in and out gently. It sounded loud and abrasive while Alex’s eyes struggled to adjust.

“Turn around, Hamilton; I can feel you breathing on me,” Jefferson grumped.

Alex rolled his eyes and made a big show of rolling over onto his other side. He stared out into the darkness before finally forcing himself to close his eyes. He tried to will himself to sleep but it was no use; his stomach churned with anxiety each time Jefferson moved behind him.

After what felt like an eternity, Alex finally managed to get his mind to quiet. He let his thoughts drift slowly towards sleep. Then Jefferson shifted abruptly enough to tug the blanket, leaving Alex half exposed to the cool night air.

He hissed and yanked the blanket hard. “Stop stealing the blanket, asshole.”

Jefferson huffed but relented the blanket back to him. Alex burrowed in it, careful to wrap it around himself in such a way that his body weight would hopefully stop a repeat incident of blanket theft. He closed his eyes again but found his thoughts once more in a whirlwind.

“Good night, Hamilton,” Jefferson said, voice sleep soft, just when Alex had finally managed to quiet them. 

His words made Alex’s stomach flip, made his palms sweat. Alex grunted noncommittally in response and burrowed into his pillow to try and stifle the sudden flurry of senseless thoughts. He stayed that way with his eyes squeezed shut and listened to Jefferson shift a few more times before going still. He listened while Jefferson’s breathing slowly evened out into sleep.

Occasionally Jefferson would mumble something wordlessly and wiggle in his sleep. Each time the blanket threatened to come free from where it was trapped beneath Alex. He groaned and tried his best to ignore it; tried instead desperately to fall asleep despite the swooping sensation in his stomach each of the sounds Jefferson was making caused. 

After what felt like a sleepless eternity Alex made himself focus in on Jefferson’s breathing. He tried to match it, tried to will himself into sleep. It was still some time before he finally managed to drift off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are my life force! And you can find me on [Tumblr](http://msjosephinemarch.tumblr.com) if you'd rather talk to me there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the fic gets its rating! Most of this chapter is smutty and I regret nothing. Enjoy!

When Alex woke up the next morning the first thing he registered was warmth. He yawned and attempted to stretch until his body pressed up against something solid. He paused and opened his eyes. Warm, brown skin came into view as they focused. He inhaled sharply and breathed in the scent of Jefferson’s aftershave. 

Alex’s entire body tensed, recoiled. He pulled back from where his face has been smushed against Jefferson’s shoulder with disgust. Jefferson mumbled something nonsensical under his breath but didn’t appear to be awake. Alex froze and took stock of their position.

Jefferson had an arm looped loosely around his waist. Alex had one leg pressed between his thighs and his hand resting against the small of Jefferson’s back touching warm, smooth skin. It was clear from the lingering warmth that their torsos had been pressed together before he’d peeled them apart. His stomach swooped, heat that wasn’t entirely shame pooling in his gut.

From this angle Alex could see Jefferson's face relaxed in sleep. His head was cushioned on the pillow, his curls a halo in the morning light. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed deep. He looked smaller in sleep, sweeter. Something in Alex’s chest unclenched.

Time moved slowly. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there watching him sleep, fixated. Eventually Jefferson’s face scrunched up, nose crinkling, before he slowly awoke with a yawn. Alex tried to shift away but Jefferson’s arm tightened around him and held him fast.

Jefferson’s ridiculously long eyelashes fluttered as he blinked his eyes open. He looked at Alex and all the softness of sleep instantly left his face.

“Were you watching me?” Jefferson asked, his voice sleep thick and deep in a way that made Alex’s toes curl.

“Tch. No,” Alex retorted. He tried to push himself away again but he’d forgotten the way their legs were tangled and only succeeded in pressing their hips together. He could feel Jefferson’s dick press warm and half hard against his hip bone. He shivered at the sensation, his voice shaky. “I was… stuck. Let me go.”

Jefferson smirked. He didn’t loosen his grip. “I think you were,” he continued, his voice low and intimate as he leaned into Alex’s space. “Like what you see?”

Alex could feel himself quivering against Jefferson but he clenched his jaw proudly. “No. Stop playing around and let me go,” he demanded. He attempted to wriggle away. All he accomplished was pressure on his own cock, which began to traitorously harden in his thin sweatpants. 

Jefferson cupped Alex’s face in his hand. He studied him for a moment before a smug grin crossed his features. “Oh, I don’t think so, sugar,” he murmured and rested his other large hand against the small of Alex’s back. “I don’t think you wanna go anywhere.”

Alex gaped at him. Heat radiated from Jefferson’s body. He barely managed to keep his hips from rocking forward, tried to ignore how badly he wanted to know if Thomas was getting as hard has he was. He swallowed.

“Fuck you,” he spat.

Then Thomas’s mouth was in his in a hard, closed mouth kiss.

Alex tensed and moved to push him away. His hands pressed to Thomas’s broad chest and paused. Instead of pushing, his nails dug into the soft skin to ground himself as he leaned up to return the kiss. He bit his way into Thomas’s mouth angrily; let Thomas suck on his tongue and roll him over onto his back.

Thomas’s warm, solid weight settled over Alex and pressed him firmly into the mattress. He kept his thigh between Thomas’s legs so he could feel his hard cock throb against him. He moaned appreciatively into their joined mouths.

Thomas pulled his mouth away to nip and suck a path down Alex’s jaw and neck. He ran his broad hand from Alex’s shoulder to his chest. The touch was hot like a brand through his t-shirt. Alex trembled beneath it, threw his head back to get more of Thomas’s mouth on him.

He ran his hand down the curve of Thomas’s back, felt the muscles bunch under his fingertips, and gripped the firm swell of his ass. He pressed down with his hand and up with his leg, earning himself a choked off moan as Thomas rocked his hips into the pressure.

“Alexander,” Thomas groaned, his voice a broken thing.

The sound of it made Alex’s core quiver. He yanked Thomas back up by his hair for a bruising kiss. He ignored the way his heart throbbed in his chest when Thomas whimpered into it.

Thomas rocked his hips helplessly against Alex’s thigh and licked into his mouth, curled his tongue around his. He flicked Alex’s nipple with his thumb. He rolled it between his fingers when Alex gave a moan of approval. 

Alex felt like his skin was on fire. He arched his hips up in a desperate need for friction. He whimpered when he couldn’t find it.

“Fuck-- Thomas--” he groaned into the space between their mouths. “C’mon-- I need--”

Alex lowered his thigh to bring him closer. He had to pull away for air when his hard cock finally found friction against the firm, flat plane of Thomas’s stomach. He bit at Thomas’s chin, jaw; revelled in the scratch of his beard against his lips.

Thomas’s hand slid down his stomach. Alex arched desperately into the touch. He palmed his cock through his sweatpants and Alex choked on a moan.

“You feel even better than I imagined,” Thomas groaned in his ear, low and dirty.

“Thought about this have you?” Alex gasped, digging his nails into Thomas’s ass, the nape of his neck, for something to hold onto.

Thomas circled his long fingers around his cock. “More than once.” He tightened his grip and stroked down his length. 

Alex’s orgasm slammed through him before he could stop it. He arched up into Thomas’s touch and came hard, soaking his sweatpants with his come as his brain fuzzed out.

Thomas quickened his thrusts. He panted in Alex’s ear until he came against his thigh with the whimper of Alex’s name on his tongue. When he was done rocking through his orgasm he shakily rolled over onto his side, leaving their legs tangled together while they both tried to catch their breath.

Alex slowly floated back to himself. He felt the sticky evidence of what they’d just done drying on his pants. He could hear Thomas’s voice in his head, could feel him watching him. It made his skin crawl. The realization that he’d just come in his pants like a teenager with  _ Thomas Jefferson _ hit him all at once. His stomach flipped over and he tasted bile in the back of his throat. 

“Alexander?” Thomas asked, concerned, when Alex sat up quick enough for the room to spin around him.

“Don’t call me that,” he spat and untangled their legs. He scrambled off the bed and away from Jefferson’s tempting warmth.

Jefferson said something in response but Alex didn’t pay attention to the words. He grabbed his things and hurried into the bathroom. The door closed behind him with a reassuring click. Alex locked it for good measure.

He tossed his soiled clothes on the floor and turned the water as hot as it would go before stepping under the spray. A choked sob escaped his lips before he managed to swallow it down. He leaned onto the wall for support and took a shaky breath in an attempt to resume some kind of control. 

Alex tried to scrub away the memory of the way Thomas --  _ Jefferson _ \-- tasted, the scent of him, the way he sounded when he came. He scrubbed and scrubbed but it was no use.

Alex stepped out of the shower with his skin still crawling. His heart rested uneasy in his chest. He changed quickly and shoved the soiled clothes into his duffel without ceremony. 

Then he squared his shoulders and prepared to exit the room with as much dignity and quickness as possible. When he stepped out of the bathroom he paused. He hadn’t expected to find Jefferson still in the bed, surrounded by the evidence of the deed. It rooted Alex to the spot.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Jefferson asked, looking and sounding infuriatingly calm.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Talk about what? Just because you’ve apparently been fantasizing about my dick since high school doesn’t make this  _ mean _ anything.” He spread his arms dramatically. “I was lonely, you were there. Not complicated.”

Thomas’s jaw clenched. Alex staunchly refused to recognize the hurt that flashed through his eyes. “Don't get too full of yourself, Hamilton. I didn’t show up here on a mission to touch your dick,” he snapped. “Most of us have moved on from high school. Unlike you. Everyone knows you showed up because you’re still pathetically in love with John Laurens.”

“I am  _ not _ still in love with John!” Alex exclaimed wildly, his blood running hot through his veins.

Thomas arched his brow. “Then why are you here?”

“Because-- Because I’ve never met anyone else who made me feel the way John did. I can’t stop myself from holding onto that. Maybe it  _ is _ pathetic but I just wanted to feel that again for a few hours,” Alex replied helplessly, the words tumbling out of his mouth and leaving him feeling emptier than ever.

“And did you?” Thomas drawled, eyebrow still arched.

Alex flinched. “No.”

The look Thomas gave him in return was so soft and understanding that Alex couldn’t stand to look at him.

“Alexander…”

Fear bubbled up inside of him again. It tasted like bile. Alex gripped his duffel bag tight, felt the fabric of the strap cut into his palm.

“I’ll send you my half of the room fee,” he said stiffly. He stalked across the room to the door. “Goodbye, Thomas.”

Alex was out the door before Thomas could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's IT! Yes, I'm leaving it like that. :') Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://msjosephinemarch.tumblr.com) if you want.
> 
> JUST KIDDING. These assholes made me write a sequel which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13511031/chapters/30988125).


End file.
